


Sunday Morning (Sunday Part 1)

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Footsie, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mass, Other, Sunday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning (Sunday Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

You and Sonny are up early on Sunday morning, he is going to take you to the 7:30 a.m. mass at St. Rita's. You have on a navy blue vintage shirtdress with tiny white polka dots.  The fitted top and belted waist hug you in all the right places.  You love how the old fashioned dress makes you feel.

He comes out of the bedroom in his 3 piece suit which is navy blue also.  It's new.  "How do you like it?"  He asks.  

"Any way you slip it to me big boy."  You say, back to him as you watch the coffee pot.

He laughs. "I mean my suit."

"Oh.  That's sharp."

"You look real nice today Milkmaid."

"Thanks Sonny.  You look quite handsome yourself."

Even with the sweetness there is a sadness that hangs heavy in the house today.  You're quieter than normal and he is too. You don't have the usual lightheartedness and even your attempt to make him laugh rings hollow in your ears.  You are so sad that you have to leave today, heart already aching at the thought of goodbye.

You walk to church hand in hand, not talking much at first.  Enjoying the smell of the crisp morning and the clicking of your shoes on the quiet sidewalk.  You brought your Bible with you that you've had since you were 17, a graduation present from your parents.

"Thanks for getting up so early so we could go to the first mass."  You say quietly, eyes watching your feet.

He brings your hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of your hand.  "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Can we get something to eat after church?  My treat."

"Sure.  What do you feel like?"

"A Reuben."

"For breakfast?"  He laughs, eyebrows raised.  "You got something you need to tell me?"  His hand caresses your stomach and you swat it away and both laugh.

"Oh no detective.  If I were to get pregnant, with all the protection we've been putting up there, I would say the baby would be born with a hard hat, safety vest and steel toed boots."  You both laugh.  "I just haven't had a real New York Reuben in all the time I've been here believe it or not, and I really enjoy doing new things with you Sonny."  You say shyly and elbow him, hoping he picks up what you're putting down.  You are still completely bewitched by the sweet and gentle teaching you got at the hands of Sonny Carisi in his bed last night.  

"I like doing new things with you too."  He pulls you to him and kisses the top of your head.  He knew what you were trying to say.  "I know the perfect place to take you and my hard hat wearin' baby."  He touches your stomach again.  You both laugh and you swat at him again. 

"Sonny, there is no baby, safety vest wearing or otherwise you lunatic!"

You both walk quietly for a bit. It was nice to have that good laugh on a day that will be hard on you both.

"So..."  He starts.  "What do you think about kids?"

"Oh I love them.  I can't resist gobbling them up.  I can't wait to play with Mia again today. She's really something isn't she?"  

"Yes she is."  He agrees but swiftly moves on to his original tac.  "Do you want any of your own?"

"Sure, but it's not something I will be wrecked by if it doesn't happen for me.  I'll be fine either way."

"I definitely want kids.  At least 2 but definitely open to more."

"A litter of Carisi's huh?"

"Something like that.  I'm okay with adopting too."

You nod. Unsure of what to say and you enjoy a companionable silence.   

"Do you ever, uh, I don't know, maybe sometimes think about maybe kids with me?"

It's not often you see Sonny Carisi struggle with words.  "You know, I don't really think that far ahead. I think I'm really lucky to be where I am right now so I just try to enjoy it and take things as they come."  You smile and grab his hand again and pat the back of it fondly.

He nods.  "If you were to think maybe further than 5 minutes from now, what do you think of kids with me?"

He looks at his shoes for a moment then straight ahead.  You don't answer for a long time.  He won't let this drop.  You feel like your whole body reddens in response to the thought.

You stop him on the sidewalk and look up at him for a few moments, anticipation and nerves mark his face.  You feel nervous yourself.  You _hate_ to be vulnerable and you feel like he opens that vulnerability in you all the time.  "I think that would be a most beautiful miracle detective."

His nervous features break into that smile you love so much.  "Yeah?"

"Oh yes.  Absolute and joyous magic."  You smile at how big he's smiling and he pulls you in for a hug.  "You're a good man, Dominic Carisi Jr. and whoever you end up with you will make an excellent husband and father."

"I hope it's you."  He looks at you expectantly.  "It'd be an honor to have a family with you."

You shift uncomfortably.  Is he trying to murder your heart?  "That's too much hope for my heart to take detective.  I'm happy to take it 5 minutes at a time with you."

"Someday you're gonna have faith in me Milkmaid, and believe I'm not going to break your heart or your trust."  He kisses your hand again.

**********************

You get to church and he puts a few dollars in the box and lights a few candles.

"What is that for?"  You ask quietly.

"Just sayin' some prayers."  He smiles and finishes with an Our Father while you wait off to the side quietly to give him some privacy.

"Do you light a candle for each prayer?"

"Yep.  You wanna light some?"

"Can I do that?"  You don't know, you aren't catholic, you don't want to offend anyone.

"Sure."  He reaches into his pocket to get a dollar for you to light a candle.

"That's okay, I've got it."  You whisper, opening your purse.

"Nah, I got it out already."  He says.

"But it's my prayer.  I want to make the offering for it Sonny, it's from me."

"Okay sweetheart."  He places a gentle hand on your back to guide you to the candles.  He shows you the wood lighting sticks and tells you to light it off one of the candles.  "Say your prayer while you light your candle, then put your lighting stick over here when your done."  You note his kind and patient teaching again, and are touched that he's the same way with you in daylight as he is in darkness.

"Do I have to do anything else after?"

"You can say an Our Father if you want.  If not that's okay."

"I think I will just stick with amen.  That one I know."

"Okay, that works.  What did you light yours for?  I lit this one to keep my family safe.  This one is to keep you safe, this one to keep me safe. I lit this one for those who have passed."  He pauses at the last two.  "I lit this one in thanks for this weekend."  He pauses again, taking a long time to get the words out.  "And I lit this one for us.  Our future."  His blue eyes are so kind.

Your hand goes to your heart.  "That's so precious, thank you." 

"What did you light yours for?  I see you only lit one."

"I don't want to say."

He smiles.  "You can tell me, it's not like birthday candles where it won't come true.  These are a little bit different."

You shake your head.  "It's between me and God Sonny, I don't want to say."

He rubs the back of your arm with that soft smile on his face.  "Okay sweetheart, let's get a seat."  He blesses himself with holy water before he goes in, you bypass that part.  You are so busy taking in the beauty of the church, you didn't notice him drop to a knee and pause for a moment before he gets in the pew.

"Oh my goooosh."  You draw out the word, having stopped yourself from saying "God" that way in church.  "Are you okay?"  You whisper as he's on his right knee and you grab at him to help him up.

He gives you a small nod and you both walk down to the end of the pew.

"What did you trip on back there?  Maybe we should let someone know so nobody else trips on it too.  If one of the elderly people fall, that could be bad."  You start looking for an usher to tell.  Do catholic churches even have ushers?

He smiles and puts a hand on your leg to still you and says quietly "I didn't trip honey, it's called genuflecting, it's a sign of humility before God."

"Oh.  Do you do it every time you come in?"

"Yep, and when you leave." 

"Oh, okay."

You enjoy the beauty of the fascinating mass and are quite fond of the shaking hands part.  You catch Sonny smiling at you when you stare at the kneeler he kicked down with his foot, and he shows you what it's for.  When it's over you exchange some nice pleasantries with the priest and some of the other congregation.  As you step down the front steps, an older, well dressed woman stops to talk to Sonny.

"Hello there Mr. Big Shot Detective."

"Hello Mrs. Dimmler, how are you?"

"I'm not doing so well, you know, my heart."  She starts.

"Sorry to hear that's still giving you trouble."  He says, trying not to smirk for his weekly lecture from Mrs. Dimmler

"You know, my heart would be doing a lot better if you would find yourself a nice girl. All these years, you're single and my granddaughter Nicole is single and you aren't getting any younger Mr. Big Shot Detective."

"Mrs. Dimmler, I've got some good news for you.  I think your heart's gonna make it."  Mrs. Dimmler suddenly perks up.  "There's someone I'd like you to meet, as soon as Mr. Llewelyn cuts her loose."  

You see Sonny look at you and you wave while Mr. Llewelyn still keeps talking.  

"Oh you know what an old gossip he is you're never going to get her back."  She says and Sonny ducks his head and tries to cover his smirk behind his hand so the other old gossip standing in front of him doesn't see.

"Mr. Llewelyn, Mr. Llewelyn!"  She shrieks and Sonny can no longer hide his smirk  "You bring her over here.  Right now.  She's too young for you!"

"Yes Mrs. Dimmler, the end is very near.  It's not a case of déjà vu.  That's why we are at church this morning, amen?"  Bless his deaf as a door nail heart. You hear Sonny laughing all the way over here. 

"Come here."  She shouts louder at him.

"Yes yes, I'm quite sincere."

Mrs. Dimmler opens her mouth again and you get right down to Mr. Llewelyn's eye level, as he is hunched with age.  He must be in his 90's.  "MR. LLEWELYN, WILL YOU INTRODUCE ME TO THAT LADY OVER THERE?  THE ONE WITH SONNY CARISI?"

"Of course dear," he shouts to you. "That's Mrs. Dimmler. Terrible gossip and a nosy old bat.  Always trying to heave that granddaughter of hers off on any single man she can get to sit still long enough.  Good thing I'm too quick for her or she'd have thrown that albatross around my neck long ago."  You hear a laugh belt from Sonny again as you are trying so hard to keep from laughing and you pray she didn't just hear that.  You offer Mr. Llewelyn your arm in case he needs steadying and he guides your elbow. 

"Aah Mrs. Dimmler, always a pleasure to see you."  

"Likewise Mr. Llewelyn."  She says stiffly.  She heard.

You and Sonny are trying so hard to hide your smiles.

"Mrs. Dimmler, Mr. Llewelyn, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend."  And he introduces you.  Your heart beats just a touch faster at the word 'girlfriend'.  You shake her hand.  You already shook Mr. Llewelyn's hand.  "Mrs. Dimmler is the Patron Saint of pew 3."  Sonny laughs.  "In church every time the doors are open for as long as Pop and I have been coming here."

"Oh how nice.  It certainly is nice to meet you both."  You say offering a bright smile.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing?"  She says. "I've been after him for years to date my granddaughter.  He's quite the catch you know?"

"Yes I know Mrs. Dimmler.  He certainly is."  You smile at Sonny.  He opens his mouth to say something but Mrs. Dimmler charges on.

"Are you catholic dear?"

"No, Mrs. Dimmler."

"Oh that's too bad.  Your generation just doesn't value God or tradition anymore."  She looks between you and Sonny, as you see the smile fall from his face and the disapproval written on hers, apparently not thrilled that you are not only not Nicole and dating Sonny, but also that you are not catholic and dating Sonny.  "Tell me, what do you do dear?"  

"I'm an administrative assistant at the district attorney's office.  In fact, that was where we met."  You say, your smile plastered to your face.

"Oh how especially lucky for you dear."  She pats your arm.  "To be a secretary and land yourself an up and coming lawyer is quite the accomplishment.  My granddaughter Nicole is an attorney as well, so I know they can be hard to come by these days.  Plus his classes are probably full of successful women doing something with their lives just waiting their turn to get their hands on him.  Good for you dear."  She pats your arm.  Sonny goes from white as a sheet to red as a beet in seconds.  He starts to open his mouth, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Mrs. Dimmler, I am lucky to be friends with Sonny Carisi for a multitude of reasons.  None of which have anything to do with what he may choose to do in his future profession.  Since you are the Patron Saint of row 3, you should be familiar with The Beattitudes.  You know, the list of blessings from Jesus' Sermon on the Mount?  I'd say I'm lucky to know Sonny Carisi because he is a good man who strives every day to embody versus 6, 7, 8, and 9."  

Mr. Llewelyn smiles and says loudly to Mrs. Dimmler "That's in the book of Matthew, Chapter 5.  But I'm sure you already knew where to find The Sermon on the Mount and The Beattitudes."  He read both of your lips this whole time.  

"I'll say a prayer for you tonight Mrs. Dimmler that the Lord helps you strengthen your spirit so that you might overcome verse 11." Her mouth opens but you charge on.  Nobody who's met you for two minutes is gonna tell you what that you don't have values or that Sonny doesn't.  "And lastly I'll say that if your granddaughter has only _**half**_ of your spirit, then Sonny should consider himself lucky that bullet was dodged."  You shake Mr. Llewelyn's hand.  "Mr. Llewelyn, it was wonderful to meet you."  You say loudly.

"Ha!"  Mr. Llewelyn laughs.  "Put that in your censer and smoke it."  He tells Mrs. Dimmler.  He turns to you "It was so nice to meet you dear.  Please come back any time. I come to this 7:30 mass every Sunday."

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Llewelyn.  Thank you, and thank you for your kindness.  Mrs. Dimmler, the pleasure was all mine.   The Lord be with you."  And you walk away.

 "And with you also."  Is sniped at your back as you and Sonny sprints after you.

*******************************************************************************************************************

You sit down in a booth at Sarge's Deli.  It's open 24 hours and where Sonny promised you could get your genuine New York Reuben.  You had tried to talk him out of coming, you weren't hungry now, but he insisted.

"I'm really sorry about that.  With as long as she's been tryin' to get me and Nicole together I shoulda known."  He says quietly as you wait for water and menus.

"It's not your fault.  Could you blame her for being upset?  You apparently are a real catch.  Your church has quite the welcome committee."  You say, face still flushed.  "Hey, you know I don't care that you want to be a lawyer right?  You know that's not why I like you."  You ask.

"I do know that.  I never thought that once."  He sees your irritation and upset written all over you.  You are so antsy and fidgeting with everything trying to control yourself.

"And I am trying to do something with my life.  I am going to school to be a social worker, and I put in for a court reporter job that pays better.  Both my boss and Mr. Barba said they would give me a good reference.  I just didn't get to go to school straight out of high school.  I didn't take the traditional path..."

"Stop.  I didn't either.  I'm in night school.  Don't be upset.  I don't care what you do for a living."  

"I don't know."  You whisper, picking at your fingernails and moving the salt and pepper for at least the 10th time.

"What.  What don't you know?"  He asks, stilling your hand that started tapping the salt shaker on the table.

"I don't know."  You say again honestly.  "I feel like you thought I was the Mona Lisa, and maybe I started to believe I was too, and Mrs. Dimmler came along and said 'oh no you twats, she's not the Mona Lisa, she's just a velvet painting of some dogs playing poker he found in the dumpster.'  I don't know."

He laughs in spite of himself at your imagery, and that you, who always tries to be so ladylike and have such decorum, used the word twat.  "Okay, enough with the dramatics.  Some old lady who doesn't know a thing about us is not going to ruin the rest of our weekend or our relationship for that matter.  You are **not** a velvet picture of _dogs playing poker_."  The obnoxious way his says the last part along with his eyeroll has you cracking up. You can be so dramatic when you are tired and upset, and that face he makes with that eye roll is just what you needed. He is not having any of your nonsense and you feel better already. "And I don't ever wanna hear you talk about yourself like that again.  All that matters is what we think and we're happy.  We have such a great time together."  He looks in your eyes and asks very seriously.  "You happy being with me Milkmaid?"  He places his hand palm up on the table.

"Happy is too small a word."  You smile and cover his hand with yours.

"Good."

"Are you happy being with me detective?"  You ask, flinching as you wait for his answer.

"Extremely.  Stop that flinching shit."  He bends down and kisses your hand and covers it with his other and smiles at your smile.  "It's settled.  Let's eat."

A man who introduces himself as the owner comes over with your water and menus and offers you both a kind smile and hearty handshakes.

You look at the menu and you cannot believe the prices.  20 dollars for one sandwich?  20 dollars is a meal for two where you are from! You peek in your wallet on the sly to see if you have enough.

"Get anything you want milkmaid, it's on me." 

You were caught. How embarrassing.  "Sonny, I want to treat you.  I asked you out this morning."

"I know, but I can get it."  He's trying to figure out how to say it without offending.  "Everybody runs a little short sometimes."

"Sonny I want to treat you.  I have money.  It's just a tight week with rent and tuition and my books due."

"You didn't have any left over from your loans?"  

"I don't take loans."

"No?  Everybody takes loans."

"No.  I don't want to live beyond my means. If I ever have kids I don't want to leave them with the mess I was..."  You voice trails off and you look at the menu.  "Anyway, I have money and I want to treat you.  Just like I said with tuition and books and rent and saving for my trip for Lauren's wedding, it's just a little tighter than normal." 

That and you bought all the food to cook for him all weekend, and to make dinner for his whole family tonight.  He knows that wasn't cheap, he saw the receipt in your bag and felt bad that you spent that much to feed you two all weekend and do dinner for his family.  "Do you need some money?"  He asks while he reads the menu, avoiding your eyes.  "I mean like just to get you to payday?"

"No I most certainly do not."  You start, getting huffy.

"Okay okay" he interrupts. "  I was just asking.  Don't get your panties in a wad and lecture me about velvet twats and dumpsters."

You try to reign in your laughter but it comes out as 3 loud snorts instead, which makes you both laugh all the harder.  He's such a smart ass.  You wipe at your eyes, tears streaming from laughing so hard.

The owner comes back to take your orders.  Sonny gets the Third Avenue and you order a bagel with plain cream cheese. 

"No, she'll have a Reuben."  He tells the owner and hands him back the menus.

"Sonny..."  You really weren't very hungry anymore after church.

"You were talking about it all the way to mass.  I told you I got it.  I'm gonna hit the head I'll be right back."  

On his way to the bathroom he stops the owner and tells him to give the check to him, no matter what the lady at the table says.

The owner comes to the table with your water and you tell him to give you the bill.

"Your friend said to give it to him."

Two can play this game.  "Well I'm saying give it to me."

"He said you'd say that."

"Oh he did, did he?  Well did he also say that he is an NYPD detective?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's crazy.  You ever see that movie Shutter Island?"

"The one with Leo?"

"That's the one.  Well that's what's happening here.  I'm Shutter Islanding that guy.  He's out of the home on a day pass and he's as crazy as the day is long.  That badge?  Plastic as your nametag.  Do you think anyone _sane_ would run around with that much gel in their hair?"  He rolls his eyes and smirks.  At least he's taking your nonsense in stride.  "So unless you want paid in Kleenex and tipped in crazy, you better bring me that check."

He goes to leave.  "Hey, don't give him any silverware.  Not until we are sure the treatment takes.  No sudden movements.  Oh and no ice in his pop.  I know this sounds crazy..."

"Lady...  This is New York...  You two might be the least of my crazy today."  You and he share a laugh.  Clearly on to your nonsense, but he chooses to be a good sport and play along.  _What the hell,_ he thinks, _makes the day go by quicker_.  "Why no ice?"

"Here he comes, there's no time.  Go. GO."

He comes back with your drinks and sets them down so slowly and goes to leave.  

"Hey could I get some ice?"  Sonny asks.

"Sorry detective.  We're all out."  The owner smiles at you and you smile back.

You are trying so hard not to smile after he leaves you pretend to read a text from Lauren so you can explain why you look like you ate a canary.

Your food comes just moments later since it's so early.  The owner sets it down so slow that Sonny grabs the plate from him halfway to the table. 

"Can I get some silverware?"

"Sorry, it's all in the dishwasher."

Sonny squints at him, trying to puzzle out what is happening. 

"Don't worry _de-tect-ive_ ," you say the word 'detective' so obnoxiously even Mr. Llewelyn would be able to hear the wink in your voice. And you do wink at the owner as he goes to leave. "I've got your silverware right here."  You pull out a pouch of plastic cutlery you got from a takeout place you hadn't used and give them to Sonny.  

"This place has really gone down hill."  He tells you.

 You try not to laugh at him while he's trying to eat that huge open face sandwich with a plastic fork. 

"Hey, so my friend Lauren is getting married in a few weeks."  You start.

"Yeah, I remember."  He frowns at his bent fork.

"Well,"  God you don't know why you are nervous about this, it's a simple yes or no question.  "I was wondering if you might want to be my plus one?  It's fine if the answer is no, I won't be upset or anything."

"I'd love to be your plus one.  I'll have to bring my books with me and do some work so I may not be able to do a lot of the before wedding stuff, but yeah I'd like to go, like to see where you are from."

"Well, I'm not from there, Lauren and her family moved to Michigan when we were young, but we used to spend a month at each others houses during the summer, so I know the town pretty well and will be able to show you around and take you to some fun places if you have the time."

"I'll ask Benson Monday."

"Great.  I'm going to powder my nose I'll be right back."  And you go up to the register to pay the bill with and you give the owner a large tip and thank him for being a good sport and playing along, making your day this Sunday, and for giving you the bill. 

You get back to the table and you finish your meal in a mix of companionable silence and small talk and laughter.  You sit for about 15 minutes after you finish you know he is waiting for the check and you are still trying not to smile. 

"Sonny that sandwich was wonderful!  I am so stuffed!  Thanks for telling me about this place.  I think I may have found a new favorite homework spot.  Are you ready?  Maybe we could go home and practice a few times before your family gets back?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah, detective, you know...  practice..."  You wink and slip your foot out of your shoe and place it between his thighs that he always keeps planted so far apart and rub.  "Practice."  You lick your lips.

His eyes get huge and his hands loudly drop on the table and grip the edge.  You let out a small laugh, thrilled that with all you have experienced together this weekend you can still summon a reaction like that from him.  Fully clothed no less.  " Oh, I got you now.  Practice making a..."  He smiles.  He runs his fingertips from your ankle to halfway up your shin, what he can reach and back down your calf.  You sit up straighter and clear your throat.  He's clearly just as pleased with the reaction he can get from you.  "Practice."

His voice is husky.  "I'm gonna take you home and practice on you for _**hours**_ milkmaid, cause practice makes perfect."  You feel yourself warming.  "If he ever comes with the check."  He says the last part through gritted teeth, clearly losing patience, so ready to practice.

"I already paid."  You right yourself and put your shoe back on.

"What?  I told him to give me the bill."  He sounds angry.

"And I told him you were crazy."

"What?"

"I told him you were not a detective and I was Shutter Islanding you and unless he wanted to be paid in Kleenex to give me the check."

He looks blank for a moment and then starts laughing. 

"I may have also told him no ice in your pop and no silverware and no sudden movements."

" _You little shit_."  He says and you both laugh so hard you wipe at your eyes. He offers you his hand to help you out of the booth. 

You stop at the register and ask the cashier to take a picture of the two of you.  It's a picture you will cherish forever.  Both of you on your Sunday finest, eyes red from laughing till tears.  Your hand on his heart.  You always seeking that heart of his, and his hand covering yours on his chest, and his arm around your waist, girding himself to you. He always seeks to cover parts of your body. Unconsciously already taking on the job of protector and possessor.  You two smiling up at each other, no idea what the future has in store, simply grateful for the closeness and hopefulness of now, this moment, and the love and affection shared this weekend. Sonny taking you over and over, finally able to express the love in his heart for you with the physical intimacy you longed to share with him.  You finally able to tell him of the love in your heart for him and share that part of you he needed so badly.  Your pose displays the undercurrent of intimacy between you two for all to see.  There's nothing between you two anymore to hide or cover.  You've taken and tasted each other down to the smallest degree.  He's your oasis in the desert, his love and longing and protection for you never running dry no matter the conditions, and you will stay in his safeguards and drink from him until you are satisfied.  You are his church, his hope and faith in the sinister world he inhabits.  He will come in and kneel and worship, confessing the sins he sees and relinquish them at your altar, and you will take hold of them and throw them as far away from him as the east is from the west.  You will always welcome him inside, offering up yourself to him with open arms when he needs refuge in the dark times as in the light and give him the respite he seeks. 

Here in the closeness and safety of each other's arms, in a greasy diner in Long Island City on a Sunday morning, the two of you mistake it for heaven.


End file.
